A world unbeknownst
by The Twin Wraiths
Summary: A bug is killed at the very edge of the kingdom, and the kindness of a small and pale vessel gifts him a second chance, a strange life to live.


**So, this is a start to a new story i've kinda been thinking of since I started playing Hollow Knight.  
**

 **Im not sure what brought on this idea, it just kinda...came to me i suppose? Ideas really start to bloom in my head after playing a game for a bit, so uh...yeah**

 **this story here is about a nameless bug that was taken over by the infection, and was sent to a new world after a small creature gave him a pale, white flower**

 **So, let's start shall we?**

 _ **Also i should mention that this boi of ours is a**_ _ **rhinoceros beetle. kinda lick the nailsmith in game, only his ends like a spike.**_

* * *

He can't remember how long he traveled the tunnels, he can't even remember his own name anymore, so it was one of the things he never cared about, it was what or who he was, but that didn't matter. He had been so lonely in tunnels, carved with his own pick and claws, a small place but complex system hidden from all else in the kingdoms edge. So secluded, so safe, a place where he had made a small life, a nice, comfy tunnel, a book he think he used for something, and some geo. There were also his two trusty weapons, aside from his horn and claws, his nails, one a thin nail lance, and the other a large greatnail. They were both rusted, the edges dulled with use and time. In the very back of the room was a...well, it was a body, of his brother, he kept it there, never letting go of the past while he spent his time wasting away in his tunnel. At this point almost everything was orange in his vision, the plague that swept the kingdom had reached him, even here. And now, he was just sitting there, waiting for the infection to claim him as he stared at the body of his brother.

He was still doing this same action, blankly staring as the infection clouded his mind when he heard a wall near him break. He saw a small horned figure in a cloak, the small thing would look around the room, examining everything, taking in every depression detail before looking at the bug at the end of the small cavern. The bug would start to stagger to his feet before collapsing slightly, the slight exertion making his body weak before a surge of thoughts flooded his head and everything became orange. he felt the familiar handle of his greatnail in his hand as he heard the voice boom through his head.

 _'KILL IT'_

 _'TINY INTRUDER'  
_

 _'NOT WELCOME HERE.'_

 _'CRUSH IT'_

The thoughts were not entirely his own, he felt something pushing at the back of his mind the whole time. But it was true, this thing was an intruder, wasn't it? It surely wasn't welcome in his sanctuary. Did it deserve to die? Maybe...

 _'END IT'_

 _'DESTROY IT'_

 ***Crack***

The things mask cracked as he brought the greatnail down on it, it had been unable to dodge the last strike of his flurry of blows. It slashed at him, he blocked it but the surprising amount of strength in the strike made him stagger back. He still could not see, but whatever was in his head with him was guiding him. Then, he felt a stinging pain, the thing, whatever it was, had cut him across the stomach. He could feel his blood spill onto the ground as he let out a guttural cry of pain, the orange clouding his eyes being forced back as the pain seemingly cleared his head. The voice cried out in the back of his head again, it sounded so quiet now.

 _'Kill it'_

 _'...Run from it'_

 _'Dangerous'_

 _'Pain'_

He shook his head, the voice receding as he look at the small bug infront of him, it tilted it's head as it saw his eyes clear, his aggression halting. He fell onto his back with a thud, a pitiful sound crawling out of his throat before he lifted his head, the tiny things nail was sharp, it had cut clean through most of his abdomen and tore straight through his shell, blood was pouring out of him at an alarming rate. He slowly turned his head, looking at the corpse of his brother, crawling over slowly and curling around it protectively.

As he thought about his lost brother, the small thing came over and looked at him, he saw a confused, scared bug cradling one of it's own, and in it's still not yet hollow mind, it felt pity, it reminded it of all it's dead kin in the abyss. Then, it remembered something it always carried with it, it was in a small box. It pulled out the box and opened it, revealing a glowing, pale flower. It pulled out the flower and gently laid it on the dying bug, it was a small gesture, and almost entirely meaningless at this point, but the smallest gestures always seem to bring the most comfort. The dying bugs face slowly became relaxed as it stared at the flower, seemingly entranced as both it and his body started to glow. He felt a peace radiate through his body before parts of him started to float off in small white orbs, the voice at the back of his head was gone, and now. Everything...was calm..and white. He floated through nothingness, he saw his own body floating there, his pick, and nails, and small book all with him. He watched, separated from his own vessel, staring in wide eyed disbelief as his body started to change, the shell he knew slowly morphing, his face changing, his arms seeming to lengthen as his whole body narrowed. The shape it took was confusing and like no bug he had ever seen. He still had his horns, and something that looked like armor around his body, but that was all he could distinguish. Everything else stayed the same.

In a span of a few seconds he felt himself be flung into this new body, then a rush of sensations, light over his closed eyes, grass at the ends of his claws, his body stiff and sore, and a dull, throbbing pain in his abdomen. His nail was gripped in one of his hands, the other was probably nearby. his head was resting on his book. And when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with red leaves, and a seemingly endless forest stretching out around him.

* * *

 **Forgot to add and end. oopsie**

 **So yeah, this is a little thing, tell me how you liked it? Was it bad? Did I do a bad? ;-;**

 **And also...should I make this into an actual story or not guys? I don't know if i really should. But..eh..up to all of you.  
**

 **See you all!**


End file.
